Honey's Hero
by DreamerzLove
Summary: more than likely just a one shot Honey's Bunny is torn, a savior comes and helps the bunny.. but who is he and why is his eyes on the twins?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

How the hell did she end up like this? If it had happened to someone else she would have laughed her ass off, but no. she was never that lucky. Oh how she hated her brother right now.

Her brother, Souta, had decided to play a nasty little prank on her. Instead of the female uniform she had ordered, she had received one for a male. It was entirely her brothers fault. He decided to change the order from female to male, so here she was in a damn male's uniform, going to a new school, and looking better as a guy then she did a girl.

Her black hair hung down to her shoulders elegantly, the silver streaks she put in it shined in the bright unrelenting sun. She had grew up since she had ended her search of the shards and was now decently tall for a Japanese, even for a male. Her stormy blue eyes promised death to who ever got on her wrong side today.

She wore the shirt unbuttoned, a black wife beater underneath it, and underneath that she wore a wrap to keep her breasts from showing. She was still maturing, though slowly, and she didn't have much to hide. The time in the past had apparently done her some good because her muscles filled out the shirt without any problems. The pants she wore were baggy enough to just be comfortable.

For the past five years she had trained with her master, Lord Sesshomaru. She had been taught the ways of a warrior. She had almost surpassed him, but her Lord was her Master and always above her, both in class and in warfare.

So for five years she trained, the well no longer worked and she had to survive now that Inuyasha no longer wanted her. After these five years, she had finished her training by the hands of the Devil himself, she had been sent back to her real time.

Imagine her surprise, when it had barely been 1 year after she had first been in the past. The five years she spent training seemed to not have happened in the eyes of the future. The well had stopped time on this side after it no longer worked then. She was then sent back a week after her last visit, or so says her family.

Sesshomaru had contacted her a week after her being back. Telling her that she was to now go to a new school Ouran. A place for rich kids to fuck around, but had everything within its walls that she need to study to take over his company when he 'died'.

So she was now an heir to a multibillion company, in name only, and it seems she is now also a guy.

How troublesome. It's like something out of a fucking horror story.

She had called Sesshomaru as soon as she found out about the male uniform, but the twisted bastard, he was, told her to 'act' like a man and even changed her name to Ryu Taisho, claiming himself as 'his' father. He had even drawn up a birth statement. The things one could do when they had money.

So now.. Kagome had become Ryu Taisho, the Taisho Heir.

~Chapter 1~

(I will call Kagome a he from now on.. )

Ryu walked down the hallway growling and cussing. Oh how he hated everyone right now. He wished he had his sword no one in the whole damn school would survive. He continued down this empty hallway for quite some time before he came across a young boy sitting in the hallway bawling his eyes out, holding a stuffed bunny that someone had torn the ear off of. Ryu feeling compassion for the young child walked to him and bent down on one knee.

"Young man, why do you cry?" he asked in a dark yet soothing voice.

The young boy looked up with tears in his eyes. "Some one hurt my friend." he said in a sniffle as he held out the small bunny. "And Honey doesn't know how to fix him." more tears spilled from his eyes.

"Worry not, Ryu can fix Honey's friend." He said smiling to calm the little boys nerves as he gently took the bunny from his out stretched hand. Pulling out a small sowing kit from his back pack, he quickly fixed the bunny to how it looked before.

Honey watched the dark stranger in awe as his bunny was handed back. Honey cheered and hugged Ryu.

"Ryu is now Honey's bestest friend! Let's go eat cake!" Honey cheered.

Smiling at Honey as old memories flashed threw his mind, he gently picked him up and set him on his shoulders, just like he used to do for Shippo once he outgrew his shoulder.

Honey grinned thinking Ryu was just like his Mori.

"I would be delighted to eat cake with Honey." Ryu said smoothly as Honey pointed in a direction and he followed.

It wasn't long before they came across a music room, Honey pointed at the door and with a nod to the young man on his shoulders he pushed the door open.. Only to see rose petals.

"WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!"

"He don't look like a princess to me boss." Two voices said at once.

Could be heard before Ryu formed a formidable glare and pushed the doors open the rest of the way. Honey cheered from his shoulders.

"Come Ryu! Come eat cake with Honey!" Lifting Honey from his shoulders he elegantly put him down, only for Honey to grab his hand and lead him to a table filled with sweets. Telling Ryu to sit down Honey sat in his lap.

"Everyone meet Ryu! Ryu is Honey's bestest friend!" Holding up his bunny he proudly announced. "Ryu saved him!"

Every one in the room just stared. Honey made lots of friends, but he had never sat in another man's lap besides Mori's.

Honey looked up at Ryu with his eyes shining. "Ryu is Honey's hero." Honey then smiled and took a bite of cake. "Hikaru, Kaoru, come eat with Honey!"

Two boys then appeared beside Ryu both looking him over.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ryu we are.." The voices said together.

"Hikaru" the one on his right stated

" and Kaoru" The one on his left continued as they sat on both side of him.

Ryu looked one over, eyes raking over his hair and down, before doing the same to the other.

"hmmm Twins, very nice." Ryu lowered his voice as he said this, causing it to sound silky smooth with a husky undertone as his eyes darkened. The twins seemed to blush at his tone.

"HE'S PERFECT!" cried one man as he pounced on Ryu, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryu stiffened up and a death glare was thrown over his shoulder.

"You will remove your arms from me or I will remove them from your body." Ryu said with a growl as he turned his voice into something Sesshomaru would be proud of, sending shivers down the backs of everyone present. The arms around his neck disappeared and mushrooms started growing in the simply just smirked in his direction as he offered the twins and Honey a slice of cake.

"Ryu? Honey wants to know something." Honey said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You have but to ask Honey." Ryu replied lightly rufflinf Honey's hair.

"Will Ryu join the club to stay with Honey?" He asked with small tearsin his eyes. "Honey doesn't want to loose Ryu!"

Ryu smile gently down at the young man, memories once again flashing threw his mind.

"_Momma, will you always stay with me?" asked a small child as he twittled his thumbs._

"_I'm not sure if I can always be here in person, my kit, but Momma will always be with you in spirit."_

"_NO! I don't want to loose Momma!"_

'Shippo' Ryu said in his mind. His eyes warmed to Honey.

"I will stay if I am allowed, Honey." Ryu answered gently, still smiling down at him.

The twins high-fived each other behind Ryu.

The door opens and in walks Mori. Seeing Honey his eyes light up.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Mori asks kneeling beside Honey, who is still in Ryu's lap.

"Honey is sorry he worried you Mori." Honey's eyes filled up with tears. "but Honey is okay!" Here he grinned. "Ryu found me and.." He lifted up his bunny "Saved him! Some one had taken him and broke him, when Honey found him… he was tore up.. But then Ryu found Honey and fixed him!"

Mori now looked up at Ryu and his eyes widened at his face. 'so perfect', Mori thought.

"I thank you for helping Honey." Mori bowed at Ryu's feet. "I am in your debt."

"There is no debt, Mori. I could not let such an injustice go by, nor could I stand to see Honey crying because of the actions of others. I knew I could fix the problem so then I promptly intervened."

Ryu stated softly as his eyes looked at the back of Honey's head and smiled.

Soon time came to go to class.

Ryu walked down the hallway, Honey upon his shoulders, Mori walking beside him, and the twins following closely behind. Stopping in front of a hallway, Ryu gently picked Honey from his shoulders and handed him to Mori.

"I will see you after school Honey, be good for Mori." He said grinning at the two as Honey nodded.

Continuing to his class, he sat in the back of the room. He leaned back in his seat staring out of the window as the twins sat in front of him. Noticing them, Ryu leaned over his desk and whispered beside their ears.

"So the twins have their first class with me. I could teach you if you'd allow." He lightly breathed on the napes of their necks causing both to shiver. "I do believe this years shall be fun." He licked the shell of Hikaru's ear before doing the same to his twin. "Don't you both agree?"

All the twins could do was just nod.

(I'll probably leave the ending as this.. Because I don't plan on starting a new story.. Though I probably will add chapters later on. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I am currently working on the next chapter to No Title As Of Yet. So look for this a couple of days. And after that I'll be writing on my eye shield stories… )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the support guys :] To tell you the truth I didn't think this story would get so many reviews for me to continue. Not that many people tend to like the whole cross dressing Kagome as I do XD ( I completely love gender bender mangas ) I'm not sure if anything I write will be like the first chapter, that good I mean. I'll try though, if you guys are willing to wait on it just a bit. : ) my muse is a very lazy and picky fellow. Without further ado, chapter two.

Chapter 2:

Ryu couldn't control his smirk. During first period he had teased and tormented the twins as much as possible. Just because he was dressing and acting like a guy didn't mean that he couldn't have fun teasing or flirting with the guys did it?

He was currently on his way back to the home base of the 'Ouran Host Club' to meet up with Honey, the little boy that reminded him so much of his little Shippo. Entering the room all eyes were on him as he flashed everyone his now signature smirk. The twins blushed, as his eyes raked over them.

"Ryu Taisho there is a visitor in the office for you." came over the intercom in the room as he raised one eyebrow wondering who would know he was at this school, Sesshoumaru had made sure no one knew of his whereabouts.

"I am busy, if it is so important have them come here." he replied with a growl before claiming a seat by Honey, his back to the door.

It was less than a minute later that someone entered the doors. With breathtakingly bright green eyes and heart stopping red hair, he looked around without saying a word before his eyes landed on Ryu. It wasn't long before the newcomer's arms were wrapped around Ryu's form, the newcomer's face rubbing against Ryu's cheek.

"I've missed you soo much!"

No one missed the fact that Ryu didn't stiffen up as he was touched; in fact they caught the almost soft smile that touched his lips.

"Shippo… Father told you I was here?" His hand came up to lightly pet Shippo's hair. "I've missed you, Love."

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Shippo nearly cried out his green eyes sparkling with tears. "You have no idea what I had to go threw once you left us! Yasha almost went crazy; he tried to kill me because I was your favorite." Shippo stated with a pout, causing Ryu to chuckle darkly.

"Forgive me…" He uttered out in his smooth voice. Causing Shippo's eyes to widen before he hugged him tighter. Shippo's eyes swept over everyone present, he knew his mother was playing with their heads and he, as always, was more than happy to help.

"Master is allowing me to transfer here so I can never leave your side again."

"You still call father master ship?" Ryu smirked knowing what Shippo was going to say. Shippo had reached his last growth spurt when Ryu had been under Sesshoumaru's training; it had become a habit of theirs to tease the soldiers. They had quite a weird mother son relationship.

"I'd be more than happy to call you master, if only you would let me." Shippo lick up his neck in full view of the men around them, causing the twins to flush and turn around at the same time. It seemed he had found the current two his mother was working on.

"If you were to call me master, I doubt we would ever leave the bedroom, love." While all this was going on, it seemed that women had entered for their sessions with the hosts. They had all began circling around the pair of 'love birds' hearts in their eyes as they watched them. To the women what they saw was a beauty born of darkness and of one in fire. The implications of 'man love' sending many swooning to the floor in awe.

It was then that everyone decided that both Ryu and Shippo would be a member of their club. Not even the twins could make the women swoon as those two could.

A/n: Its short I know.. But I wanted to get it out there :]


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to Honey's Hero ^.^.. The long awaited Third Chapter has arrived and I hope that it does not disappoint ..

Enjoy

...

The next day

...

Shippo had kept Ryu awake all night wanting to figure out what host 'persona' matched him, as it was Ryu was in a rather grumpy mood concidering his lack of sleep. A dark cloud seemed to follow him from room to room as he had stalked around the school.

Ryu had arrived back to the Music Room, Shippo draped across his shoulder. Shippo had agreed to join the club, simply because his Ryu was now a member They left soon after Shippo's appearance the day before and today they would discuss what roles the two would be playing.

"You two made it here early. Good. Let's get this discussion out of the way so I can plan for this afternoon's activities." Stated Kyoya, The 'cool' host, as he began writing on his clipboard.

A growl escaped Ryu as he sat himself down in front of the young man, a glare upon his features, Shippo slipped into the chair beside Ryu as he turned his full attention on Kyoya.

"Sooooo," Shippo started, "I've decided that my 'role' as a host should be sexual." A Wide fox like grin split his face.

"You are aware that we have the twins for anything sexual to do with the hosts correct?"

"Psssh, Like those little twins could hold a candle to me and my Ryu." Shippo smirked as he wrapped his arms around the neck of Ryu.

"Shippo..." Growled out Ryu, "Hands off." A dark glare darkened his features as he simply stared into space.

"Ryu should be the 'Rebel' of the hosts. He's constantly in a bad mood and threatening people." Shippo declared with a grin as he removed himself from Ryu.

"The point of having you join Shippo, is because the clients saw you with Ryu, and liked what they saw. How would we play the two of you together if Ryu was the rebel type?"

"That's easy." Shippo stated simply. "Every Rebel has the one person they allow close, Don't you ever read Mangas? Besides who's to say that Rebels aren't allowed to have their own harem? Wait until the others start here, Ryu here rules over us all with a steal fist."

"What... others?..." Growled out Ryu as his attention was centered on Shippo,a promise of death within his gaze. Shippo sheepishly scratched the back of his head, looking for a way out.

"You know... the others... Yasha.., Kouga... Those two that are always following after Kouga, Ginta and Hawku ... Kurama... Hiei... You know... the ..um... harem?..." Shippo was across the room, far away from Ryu's menacing aura.

"You told them?.. " The sound of a chair clattering against the floor was heard a few seconds before the sound of Shippo's gasps. Ryu held him up against the wall, one hand wrapped around his throat. "Who told you to get them involved fox?"

Ryoya watched, a menacing glint in his eyes. Ryu's appeal shot upward as he completely dominated over his red haired lover. The rebel type did not even begin to describe what he was seeing. **Yakuza, **a gang leader, or to be put nicely, Ryu came off as a complete and utter 'Bad boy' The profit from his new role in the host club seemed to be infinite.

...

A half strangled Shippo, two periods, and multiple attacks on Shippo later, Host Club Time

...

Ryu was not in a good mood. Even Honey had caught his wraith.

Ryu sat on the windowsill, young ladies surrounding him ten feet way. His hair thrown over his shoulder in a braid, He forsake the school uniform for an outfit consisting of a black wife beater and a pair of baggy black pants covered in ripped holes. He growled everytime one of the women around him said anything, which made the whole group squeal.

Another growl escaped him as Shippo made his grand entrance. Shippo had been excused from today club activities because of the volatile behavior of Ryu, but apparently Shippo had decided to make an appearance anyway.

Shippo lurked behind Honey, trying and failing to stay out of Ryu's line of vision.

"Shippo, Ryu is a REALLY bad mood, what did you do to him?" Honey asked between a bite of chocolate cake. Mori leveled his gaze to Shippo's face as the red head thought of something to say that wouldn't get him killed by his mother.

"I ummm... " Ryu began his hunt, slowly stalking past the extremely excited women towards Shippo. ".. umm.. kinda...NO! RYU! NO! AHHHH! HELP!..." At this point during Shippo's explanation Ryu had appeared before his prey.

There was no choking this time. Ryu had reached the boiling point. All day he had been brooding over what Shippo had done to him.

Ryu tackled Shippo to the ground, Completely on top of Shippo he easily pinned the red heads arms to the ground above his head. Leaning towards Shippo's ear, Ryu whispered.

"If you were not my beloved son, I would kill you."

No one heard what Ryu had whispered at first, but the sight the two presented had caused nearly every woman to have a nose bleed.

"As it is, Your ass is mine when we get home." Ryu finished louder in a deep guttural voice.

The women swooned, the twins covered their own nose bleed, Mori covered Honey's ears, Kyoya was practically cackling in glee for the money this would bring in, and poor Tamaki was frozen in shock.

Life would never be the same within the Host Club again.

...

Should I bring in Haruhi?

Should I add more characters from Yu Yu or Inuyasha?


End file.
